


Best Friend’s Sister (Huh, So They Are Real)

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Groping, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets drunk and Jane has to pick him up. The age old question is finally answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend’s Sister (Huh, So They Are Real)

“David? Where are you?”

“Um. I dunno. I was at some party and I…” the last part of your explanation becomes a slur of words.

“You’re drunk, aren’t you? David, oh my God. Look around. What buildings do you see?”

“There’s-there’s a bike shop and some Chinese restaurants.”

“I think I know where you are. Stay put.” You sit on a bench next to a hobo and wait for her. About fifteen minutes later, Jane shows up in her dad’s car. You stumble over to her and get in. She helps with the seatbelt and starts to drive. “What on earth possessed you to to get drunk on this side of town?”

“A couple of kids from school…they said it’d be cool.”

“Is Dirk at home?”

“Nope.”

“Fantastic. I guess you’ll have to stay with me.” She sighs as she switches lanes.

 

She grabs unto you as you fall all over the place like the drunken idiot you are. You pray that neither Mr. Egbert nor John are there to see. She helps you up the stairs and into the guest room. She coaxes you to lay down. She places a trash bin close to the bed. As she leans in to fix your pillow, you notice her breasts. Well, when don’t you notice them? But this time, you decide to take action, damnit. Who knows how long it will be before an opportunity like this will happen again. So you do it.

You grab Jane’s breasts. She has a look of shock and embarrassment on her cute face. “David, what are you-” you flip her on her back. Your hands slide under her shirt and you kiss her neck. She squirms as you reach under her bra. She lets out as a sharp gasp as you squeeze her bare breast.

“I knew they were real.” You say, breaking the moment. Fuck, you think to yourself. She manages to pull away from your touch and off the bed. She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs heavily.

“Good night, David.”

The next morning, you wake up with a huge hangover. “Ugh.” You mutter. You realize where you are. You then remember who you touched last night. Fuck. You get up and sit right back down. Okay, maybe you should’ve gotten up slower. Jane just happens to pass by with a mug of coffee. She leans on the doorway.

“Morning, David.” She looks beautiful with her bedhead.

“Morning.” She sits down next to you and hands you the mug. “Thanks.” You take a sip. “Listen, I’m sorry about last night. I was drunk and stupid-”

“It’s okay, David. I know you’ve always wanted to touch me.”

“What?” Your eyes grow wide.

“Yes, it’s a natural desire for any guy. I won’t hold it against you.” That’s when you realize that she’ll never see you the same way you see her. To you, she’s a goddess, a work of pure beauty. But she sees you as Dirk’s little brother David. A rascal that sometimes gets drunk and feels up his best friend’s sister. She kisses your cheek and stands. “Want some breakfast?”

“Sure.” Even if she’s oblivious to your crush on her, you are still happy that you have her as a friend. She smiles and you hurry to follow her. Your headache is long forgotten.


End file.
